This study will determine whether early treatment of intubated extremely low birhtweight premature infants with respiratory distress with inhaled steroids will diminish the use of more toxic therapy with high-dose intravenous steroids; and whether such treatment will shorten the duration of mechanical ventilation and decrease the incidence of chronic lung disease. Safety of therapy with inhaled steroids will be evaluated and comapred to treatment with intravenous steroids.